


No Way Out

by ladydragon76



Series: Endgame [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Mention of their past forced bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:So they better figure out how to work together.  Luckily, Misfire's on this.
Relationships: Bluestreak/Misfire
Series: Endgame [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898710
Comments: 16
Kudos: 45





	No Way Out

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** G1, IDW  
>  **Series:** Endgame  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Bluestreak/Misfire  
>  **Warnings:** Mention of their past forced bonding,  
>  **Notes:** Bingo Prize for Maccadam'sBarfight

"Blue! Blue!" Misfire called, and Bluestreak could hear the Decepticon running down the corridor behind him. "Hey! Come on! Wait up! I found us a room!"

Bluestreak sighed and kept his end of their bond clamped as best he could. It ached, but he hated the reminder and the mechs who'd done this to them all. "You found us a room," he repeated, turning as Misfire clattered to a halt, vents running faster from exertion.

"Yeah. I mean, unless you already did too, in which case, cool, but maybe you'll want to look at the one I found first and decide which you like better," Misfire said, smiling, wings perked and the tips wiggling. Bluestreak wondered if he had annoyed his friends this much with his endless chatter. "It's got a nice view! And the berth is pretty squooshy too. It's not an officer's room, I don't think, but it does have its own 'racks! We can _shower_!"

Bluestreak had to admit that sounded appealing. Enough to make him wave for Misfire to lead the way. The Decepticon gave a giddy bounce, wings waggling, and grabbed Bluestreak's hand to drag him along. The contact made the bond flare, and Bluestreak growled as his control was stripped away.

Misfire froze and looked back, then slowly released Bluestreak's hand. "You're mad at me. Why are you mad at me now?" And though the words were pleading, there was a vague sense of annoyance through the bond.

"I'm not... exactly mad at _you_ ," Bluestreak said with a sigh and kept walking, hoping Misfire would just lead them to whatever room he'd picked out, so they didn't have to argue in the halls. Bluestreak was sick to death of all the public drama. Nobody could help it before, but he could help it now. "Where's the room?"

"This way," Misfire said, wings lower, as he pointed toward an adjoining corridor. "See how the hall curves? We're near the front of the ship here, and the windows in our room look mostly forward. I thought it'd be cool to watch space go by."

Bluestreak bit his tongue and followed silently behind Misfire until he stopped by a door and keyed it open. Misfire led the way in, wings twitching a bit now as he poked the light controls so Bluestreak could see. The quarters were nice. It was a single room, but large enough for an intimate seating area on one side and a berth large enough for two on the other. A door stood closed to Bluestreak's left, and he assumed that was the washracks.

"It's nice," Bluestreak said and walked over to the sofa.

"Yeah." Misfire followed and plopped down in the chair, angling it to face Bluestreak better before he settled back and let his wings rest on the plush-covered arms. "So. What's not exactly mad at me mean?"

Bluestreak heaved a sigh and slouched back on the sofa. "It means, that I hate that we were all forced into this slag. And I'd appreciate it if you'd just... stop whatever..." He waved at Misfire. "This is."

Misfire narrowed his optics. "This. Me, you mean. Primus, you really don't get it do you?"

"Get what?" Bluestreak asked, one hand lifting just to flop back to the sofa cushion. "I know that we're stuck together and there's nothing we can do about it, but the overly giddy routine can end now. We're not showing off for our stupid guards or the warden anymore, may he rust in the fragging Pit!"

"Giddy routine," Misfire repeated and sighed. He scrubbed a hand over his optics. "Here's the thing? It's not a routine. I'm not faking it. I like you. Or... I like the you who was you before we were captured. Primus, you have no idea what a sexy shot you are, do you?"

Bluestreak arched an optic ridge. "Yes. At least I have some notion of it, but I'd never have expected a 'Con to think it. I mean, I've shot at you often enough. I think that'd sort of kill any 'sexy' attached."

"Ugh!" Misfire shot to his feet and began pacing. "How did you not figure this out through the bond?!" he groaned, hands clutching at his helm. "Primus, save me." Misfire spun around and faced Bluestreak, hands dropping to plant themselves on his hips. "I've had a totally mad crush on you for _ages_! And ok! I know that that doesn't mean the bond is totally going to work, but I'm not faking how happy I am to be with you. There's no one else I wanted, and certainly a good few I _really_ didn't. Why do you think I dashed over to you so fast? It was my chance!"

Misfire stood a moment, staring, but Bluestreak couldn't find the words to say no matter how much his mouth moved and vocalizer tried to spit something out. Only a short buzz of static escaped.

"Am I that awful?" Misfire asked, his wings sinking.

"No," Bluestreak said instantly. "That's just... like, a lot to take in." He cycled his vents and tried to relax back, but Misfire came over and crouched beside him.

"We're bonded. And there's no way out, but there's no one else I'd rather be ' _stuck_ ' with," Misfire said, throwing Bluestreak's word back at him. He deserved that, he supposed. "It's not an act. We're free now. We made it, and we're going to find some nice place to live and build our own house. Maybe one of those cute ones like humans do, you know with the round little towers on the corners?"

"Castles?" Bluestreak asked on a laugh- probably the first genuine one in months.

Misfire gave him a flat look. "Castles are cool too, but no, I mean the ones that are always haunted and spooky. But ours won't be haunted _or_ spooky. I'll draw it tomorrow and show you want I mean. It'll be cool, but if you like something different, that's cool. We'll figure it out."

Bluestreak nodded and glanced over at the berth. He'd been wondering how they would handle the recharge arrangement, but maybe it really would be best if they slept together. "Victorian," he said and looked down at Misfire with a small grin. "I think you mean Victorian, which would be really cool. I've never had a real home."

Misfire's optics dimmed. "Yeah. Praxus. And you were pretty young then, right? I didn't mean to, but I saw some stuff."

Patting the sofa next to him, Bluestreak nodded. "I'd rather not talk about it, but if you notice, you notice. Just... it's pretty dark, and my memory's a bit fragged from energon loss."

"Yeah. So ok, what about sparklings?" Misfire said with a grin. "Seems like a shame to build a big old Victorian mansion on our new planet -when we find it!- and have all those rooms empty, right?"

Bluestreak grinned. "I like sparklings, but I think we should wait a good few vorns and make sure our relationship is as good as we can get it first."

"Oh totally!"

**Author's Note:**

> [CLICK HERE](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) to learn more about me!
> 
>   
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
>  **Feedback**
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction (regarding the fic tho please)
> 

> 
> **Author Responses**  
>  This author replies to comments, mostly with a simple but heartfelt 'thank you' in acknowledgement of said comment, but longer replies happen as feel natural.  
> If you don't want a reply, for any reason, just put a 'whisper' up front or at the end, and I will simply and quietly appreciate your comment without responding. ^_^


End file.
